What Could be, If Only he
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Kanan decides Erza needs a break, so he takes him to a nice hotel, where things don't go has he planned. Yaoi, Not Smutty(for once)


**What could be, if only...**

 **Request from Chiibe the Rebal**

 **( CtR pls tell mi if things went as desired, if not, I'll rewrite it)**

 **Idea** : Kanan decides Erza needs a break, so he takes him to a nice hotel, where things don't go has he planned. Yaoi, Not Smutty(for once)

 **~Kanan~**

I finally managed to get Erza alone from the others, this is "intense training" well it's really just me trying not to look like an idiot on our day off.

I drove up to the hotel, it had very good reviews and was a bit pricey but it's worth it.

I look over to Erza as he was silent in his seat, he has been very silent ever since I told him that it would just be the two of us, _does he not want to be here? Guess I did lie and say it was a secret training get away but we can do that, I really rather not but we could._

"Erza...are you ok?"

"Huh? Huh? What? Yeah yeah,..I'm fine.."

"...are you mad at me?...you can be honest..."

"What? Of course not! I'm just uh um a bit excited for this intense training! Yeah training...can't wait.."

"...right...this isn't actually for training ... I thought you could use a break .. from everyone and everything for a bit... sorry for lieing..we can train if you want?"

"No that's fine..it's very nice of you actually; you're so considerate and trusting and~ AND a good master!"

I looked over at Erza as he looked out the widow and shook his head as he acted shy.

 _He's so cute and he likes me! No breathe, breathe! he's off limits. This is just for relaxation. Mmm but he's so cute and of age. No just accept take compliment and move on._

"Thanks Erza, I'm glad you feel that way, you're a great student." I smiled as I pulled into an empty space, which took forever to find.

I took his words to heart and locked them inside, he likes me, well not as much as I like him which is why I have to be on extra guard. If I'm successful, this can become a thing every now and then.

I turned off the vehicle and turned to Erza who still seemed a bit off.

"..Erza want to come in with me?" I asked as I opened my door, he didn't say anything but he opened his door.

We got out and closed the doors as we walked to the hotel, Erza was a bit distant, which he usually isn't, he's usually right behind me or by my side but now he's at least five steps and it was making me nervous.

I know I shouldn't press too much otherwise he'll think I'm annoying but I'm worried. I'll just check his temperature later, he's very red. Well he's a growing boy, he might just want his space and it could just be the heat.

We went inside and went to the front desk where a young alien was working.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The alien's voice was cheerful and excited.

"Yes hello I booked a room, the name is Jarrus? Kanan Jarrus."

"Oh right, your license please and I'll punch you in." I gave him my card and he did his job, but when I saw that he made a face, questions had to be asked.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh I'm so sorry, we found ra-pests in your pre-booked room just two days ago...don't worry they're all dead now but as a precaution, our manager doesn't want anyone in there for a while."

"What?"

"Yeah I'm terribly sorry, but I do think we have just one room that's still open."

"Well that's good." I said, hiding the fact that I wanted to scream and shout.

I don't trust my self to be responsible in a room with Erza, let alone a bedroom unless I know someone could come in at any moment but here..no one would be coming in for any reason.

I would just be with Erza, my student that I've had a crush on for three years, who is now actually legally able to fornicate. But he doesn't like me, not in a different way and I don't want to destroy that in any way, but sometimes when I get around him I just get in a weird perverted mood.

"Aaannnddd we do but it's a single header will that be okay?"

"A one what?" I was shocked. I can't sleep in the same bed as Erza...can I?

"I know it's inconvenient but with the concert in two days it's a miracle that we even have the one left...but I'll throw in a treat, the first two orders you make for room service will be free as will a set of extra pillows and blankets."

My face was in a mix of anger and disgust, I looked over at Erza, he was staring at the floor.

"Is that ok with you?"

"Huh?...I guess whatever yea know?" - Erza, didn't look at me but I knew it was going to be a bit awkward with us so close together but we'll be fine, hopefully it'll just be us bonding as master and student and nothing happening that I could possibly regret.

"...We'll take it..."

"Splendid. I'll just punch you in... here's you license back...anddd room keys. Have a great stay, you're rooms at the top floor all the way to the right. It's probably the quietest room there."

I just gave the receptionist the "I'll kill you later" smile and walked outside with Erza, we each grabbed two of our bags before going up to our room. I unlocked the door and we made our way in, I looked back at Erza.

"I'm sorry it was supposed to be two beds...not just one small one..."

"...it's ok...things happen...we can still have fun..." When he said fun my brain flashed to us in the bed and being very naughty. I swallowed as I gathered myself.

"Of course.."

We set our things down in our own little corners, the room was a bit small but not too small.

When we were finished, I sat on the bed and looked at the Tv, then at Erza who was swaying back and forth with a red face.

"Erza come here I want to check your temperature.." He looked up at me and waited a few moments before approaching me, I'm getting increasingly worried about him.

I stood up and in a quick motion, put my arm around him then pulled him close so we were chest to chest. I put my lips to his forehead and my eyes widened, he was burning up. I feel awful, I should have known but can't do much now but put him in bed.

I pulled back and glanced down at him. I could feel the pervy side of me rear its ugly head and whisper in my ear.

"I want you to take off your clothes and get in bed." His eyes widened as he stared at my chest. I was just as surprised as he was that I said that, but I probably should give a reason to that madness so he doesn't think I'm a complete sicko. "I know..that came out wrong, but.. you have a fever so you need to...get comfortable and I'll go get you something that'll help you cool down."

I went into the bathroom to wet a towel, but I took a few moments to just stand there and think, looking in the mirror.

 _Get it together, Kanan..he needs his master to take care of him...not a pervert to caress his luscious caramel skin...ugh focus._

After a few moments, I left the bathroom to see Erza in bed with his head poking up from the sheets.

"Erza..if you're whole body is covered you won't get cool will you?..I'm sorry I shouldn't be on your case now."

"I-it's ok."-Erza looked so cute, I know better so I won't try anything but I can think of what could be.

I sat on the bed, next to him and placed the damp cloth on his forehead. He silently cooed at it, I tried not to think about how cute he looked.

I got up and pulled the sheet down until it was just above his waist, my eyes went wide as he was in a white sleeveless undershirt.

"...i-is that better?" I looked at Erza but his eyes were closed, my hands trembled they had needs but they wouldn't get them. But They had to do something so I took the cloth off of Erza's forehead and put it to his cheek, then to his other cheek before stopping as I saw his lips.

They were trembling, they looked like they need something to calm them down, they looked like they were calling out to me.

Erza's eyes were still closed but if I made full contact he'd know and he'd want me to leave. I put the cloth on his lips and since he didn't open his eyes I put my lips on it, I could vaguely feel his lips.

My eyes closed for a second but when they opened, they saw the white of Erza's eyes. I instantly stood up straight, holding the cloth infront of my croth, hoping he wouldn't see my hard-on.

"I uhh I was just uhh you see it's like. I was just um checking your uh um breathing? Well I'll uh...I'll just go get you a new cloth now.."

I quickly walked into the bathroom and put my head against the mirror.

 _Oh my god what's wrong with me?_

 _Poor Erza is burning up and all I want to do is make out with him, this is not acceptable. I gotta get it together. I just hope he bought that pathetic excuse, I can't have him thinking that I'm weird, he'll get a new master._

 **~Erza~**

 _...did he just kiss me? Then again he kissed my forehead to check my temperature, so I guess he's old school...but I'll take that as a kiss, I hope he does it again..but I can't ask for it, it'll be like I'm too eager plus he doesn't want me like that, he already has love...it's hopeless for me to feel what I feel_

Though least I'll be close to him over the weekend.

I sit up, happy that he thinks that my blushing is just a sickness and cares so much about me.

 _It was so nice of him to take me out, I wanted to get away from the others too, oh master I wish we could be together I wish you weren't already taken._

 _Oh well I can't change that, and I am the one with him in a hotel, Though it'd be wrong of me to stay inside the entire time, this place costs lots of money we should go out... maybe like a-a date?_

I smiled to myself at the thought of us going to the movies, with me under his arms.

 _If he thinks I'm sick..I could hold him for warmth, and he wouldn't even think I was doing it because I liked him in any way. He can't know, plus I already know how's it gonna go down if he does find out, he'll be all like_

 _"Erza it can't happen between us, I love Hera blah blah blah. I think you should find a different master." Ugh._

 _But I don't have to worry about that, he thinks I'm sick, I'll say I'm cold and he might get in bed with me. Maybe I'll even get to hold him, I hope I do. That's all I want, well mostly._

 _But what if he notices that I don't really have any other symptoms? Ugh ...lets cross that bridge later... Rather not think about that now_.

Kanan comes back, I turn my head slightly, wondering if I could get him in bed with me, guess if I could I should sound weak and he'll by it.

"M-master..." I said in a soft voice, with my eyes lidded.

"What is it Erza?" Kanan, rushed to my side, it made me smile and I saw him smile but then I turned my head and frowned.

"I-I'm c-cold...c-can y-you l-lie w-with m-me?" _Please say yes, please say yes!_

"Oh uh well sure ..o-of course...Erza." He put the cloth down on the counter and I silently watched him undress, he had his back to me but that was fine, the very thought made me scream inwardly but oddly enough. my very essence was still and silent.

He dropped his pants and I felt my heart make the loudest pump ever, it was reminding me that I wasn't dead and that this was actually happening. I didn't die and go to heaven, I was living it in the here and now.

"..uh Erza...could you face the other way?...I uh don't want to get sick if you cough..." Kanan looked at me, he looked like he had more to say but he chose not to. His words hurt but I couldn't blame him, he had a good point from his point of view.

I turn around so I'm staring at the white wall, I feel him get in bed and then I feel a hand place itself on my stomach. The hand was cold, it made me shiver but then I felt another hand weaving under me so I arched my side to let it through and it grabbed my chest.

I let out a small moan as the hands rest upon my body. One rubbed my belly lightly, having lifted my shirt a bit, while the other was resting over my heart.

 _Oh god yes, ooh I bet he's feeling me to determine how sick I am, oh it feels so good, his cold hands rubbing my warm body. I hope this never a ends. In fact I want a little bit more._

I scooted a back a bit but then so did he, so I did it again and he did too. I did it once more but then he fell off the bed, taking me with him, his arms fell off me as he grunted as hit the ground. I was half off the bed, I reached out and felt Kanan's legs so I used them to turn myself on my belly.

"Are you ok master?" I opened my eyes to see my master rubbing his head. He stood up and my breath died in my throat as long with my heart beat, as his crotch pressed against my face, forcing me to close one eye.

I was completely still, I didn't know what to do or what to say, but I did kinda like it, it was intimate. I could feel it twitch in the few seconds it was touching me.

"Ah sorry Erza!" He stepped back and put his hands over his package. I couldn't really say anything, I was in shock, trying to get my breath back.

He ran into the bathroom and I took a deep breath, I panted heavily like all the air was lacking oxygen.

I blushed brighter as I touched the cheek that had kissed Kanan's groin. I am never going to wash it, I am sorry that he fell over but it was worth it.

As Kanan was in the bathroom, I gathered the sheets and placed them back on the bed. Once Kanan came out, I said what I needed to say.

"S-sorry master...I didn't mean for you to fall over..are you ok?"

He stared at me blankly for a few moments before he finally said something.

"It's ok Erza, I know you didn't mean it...want to watch Tv?"

"Ok..." I didn't but if it meant he'd come back to bed with me, anything would do. I scooted over and he grabbed the remote before getting back in bed. I shivered and got close to him, he hesitated but he put an arm around me.

I rested my head on his chest and curled up, I actually was a bit cold now. I wrapped my arms around master and just hoped he didn't hate me for it.

"Umm Erza...are are you feeling ok?"

I didn't look up, I didn't want to see if he was scowling down at me.

"I'm just c-cold..."

"Or you just don't want to watch tv..do you have a headache? Or .is there something else that you do want to do, if I'm wrong I mean. If-"

"Well m-maybe c-catch a movie..with some sort of concert I bet no one will be there?" I looked up at Kanan, he looked so amazing and stoic as he thought about it.

"I guess...when do you want to go?"

"Maybe in an hour or so? We can see if anything good is on?" I rested my head back on his chest, watching the channels change.

"Alright, you look cute all bundled up like this." My eyes widened, and from the way Kanan was still flipping through channels, I don't think he knew he even said it or if he did, he's ignoring it.

 _He thinks I'm cute? We'll probably just just as his apprentice or as a little brother, he's a straight guy he has no idea how much he's tormenting me with that complement._

 **~Kanan~**

 _Hm going to the movies? Sounds fun, it's not a date...but can I consider it as one? But as for now I'm just hoping Erza doesn't move too much, I'm using everything to keep my blood from rushing down stairs._

I kept flipping through channels, I don't care what's on but I distracted Erza from what just happened so mission accomplished. I stay on a channel for a few moments unless its a commercial, then I skip it instantly. I can't remember how many channels there are all together but it doesn't matter that much.

I wondered what movie we could see, _maybe a horror movie so he'll cling to me. .but if he likes them guess that's fine too. But what if he gets sleepy and there's no one around? I guess just a innocent rub won't hurt._

Soon that hour was upon us, we got out of bed, my loins managed to keep everything together. I had my back to Erza as we had opposite corners, his being near the window, I glanced behind me to see Erza bent over, showing me just how much he filled out his garment.

My eyes were glued to him until he pulled up his pants, I turned back to my corner and looked down.

"Damn it.."

"Is something wrong master?"

"What? Huh? Oh no it's nothing Erza just thought I misplaced something but it's right here." I looked back and smiled before quickly deciding to put on pants before he notices my hyper active Mr. Johnson.

We quickly put on clothes and after I grabbed what was needed, we left for the movies.

Erza kept wanting to get close until we reached the lobby then he was distant again, walking a few steps behind me. I didn't question it, just figured that he didn't want to be affectionate in front of anyone else.

We made it to the car, I search for the closest movie theater in the GPS and we were off. I occasionally glanced over at Erza, wondering if he really was up for this, we could've found a movie on TV.

"How are you feeling? If you feel worse tell me ok?"

"Yeah but don't worry master, I'm fine."

I sighed but continued driving, we reached the movie theater and he was right, earlier; there was really no one around. I parked in front, closest to the theater as I could and we went inside.

"Do you want to choose?"

"I guess...not that current with what's good."

"It's alright we'll find something."

We looked at the titles of the movies, I didn't recognize a single one but it didn't matter what we actually saw, I was on a date with Erza and that's all that matters.

Eventually we approached the counter and got a movie, then found out where our movie was playing. We were the only ones in the theaters, so Erza found a seat in like in the middle so we sat there.

Erza lifted the armrest and leaned on me, I happily wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, squeezing his shoulder a bit.

 _I'm glad the he wants to be so affectionate, I'm horrible for thinking this, but I'm so glad he's sick._

"Mind if I check you temperature?... I don't want you any sicker." I half lied, I just wanted to kiss him.

He didn't say anything but he rubbed his head on me. I pulled him away and put my lips to his forehead, i stayed there for a while when I pulled back I saw that my hands were on his cheeks.

"Oh sorry...it just helps...with the accuracy..." I put my hands in my lap as he stared off into space, probably judging me, I don't blame him.

We didn't say anything together and soon the lights went out, I sighed a breath of relief, then I felt Erza lean on my shoulder.

"I'm ...c-cold...can you keep me warm? A-again? P-please?"

 _Oh god Erza, you're being so cute! Stop it! I just want you so badly right now! No! I have to be the responsible master and be subtle..even if it's fighting against my desires._

"...of course..." I took off my Jacket and put it around Erza. "Better?"

"...huh? Yeah...t-thanks.." I leaned back in my seat as he gripped my jacket, poor Erza. "If you're still cold we could bring it in? If that doesn't work we should go back to the room and get you covered in blankets."

I smiled as I had my arm behind Erza, then scooted next to him so we only had a pinch of air between us.

 _I wish I could do more, like really kiss him or something but I have to keep a calm head and not get too into this._

 **~Erza~**

I think my heart just blew up from overload, I literally couldn't be happier, I couldn't even remember what we decided to watch.

I wonder what he's thinking...I hope he's pays more attention to the movie than me, but he won't cuz he's my master and he cares for me so much. He's the best master ever, I just wish we could truly be together.

I closed my eyes as I panted, I didn't want to but I bet I could play it off as a side effect or something. I held on to his jacket, whether it's wrong or not, I want to keep it as a reminder.

I can't even believe he would give me this, it smells just like him, with this, I'll never truly be away from him.

We watched the movie, well he did, I was busy imagining a world where he'd sweep me off my feet and we'd be together forever.

I turned my body towards him and closed my eyes, feeling lucky that I could even be this close to him, this in itself was a dream come true and later tonight I'll get to sleep with him.

 _Best day Ever._

A grin formed on my face as I though of our bodies once again pressed against each other in a warm bond, that only a master and student could have.

The thought of him caressing my body like he did earlier, made a light moan leave my lips.

"E-erza...are you ok? We can go if you want?..."

 _My loving master will never know my pain._

"N-no it's ok, ..I'm ok..don't worry master.." I looked up at my master, his eyes locked onto mine, I felt like he was peering into my soul; I was paralyzed for a second as I had nothing to add on.

"...do you like training with me?"

"Of course, your the best master there is."

"But you know that they're are better Jedi to to train you."

"If my master isn't you, then my master isn't better." _I would never give you up master, I need you. You're the love of my life, you're my everything._

"..so you're ...attached to me?" My master's mood lighten up as I saw a smile spread across his face.

"Master, I hope to be with you for a very long time." I felt a bit odd, it was like I was confessing my feelings but missing the bigger picture.

"I feel the same, I'm..quite fond of you..if anything happened to you..."

 _Oh master, you truly are the best there is._

My master had his hand on my chin as he leaned in, nearly closing all the space there was between our lips.

My eyes were wide, I couldn't utter a single sound, all I could do was stare into his eyes and hope that what could happen, would happen.

My breath fell still as he kept me in that position for a while, I seriously pondered if I should lock our lips together if even for a second.

My heart and brain felt like they were going to explode as his lips hovered over mine.

"Oh sorry Erza, I was just umm just uhh checking your ...uh eyes..you look fine I mean you're good! but you should get some rest after this."

Kanan quickly turned back to the movie, taking his arms away from me.

"Yo-you kn-know be-best." I pulled away too, I couldn't believe it, he's so tempting but I have to remember that he and Hera are totally a thing.

 _I wish I could be as skilled as he is, that'd be amazing but probably not even close to being able to put my lips on his._

We stared at the screen in silence, my cheeks were probably permanently red but it was so worth it. Even if I couldn't be with him, least I can be close to him.

We finished the movie and Kanan took me back to the hotel, we were gonna do room service for dinner. We entered our room and I scurried back to the bed. Kanan took off his top and grabbed the menu.

I bit my lip as he walked over to me, he sat on the side and showed me the menu. I sat up and peered over his shoulder, the food looked pretty good but my focus was shifted as I smelled Kanan's natural musk. It was better than any type of cologne, just the smell of hard work and compassion.

"So...any thing look good?"

 _Just you master.._

"I'm not sure...I don't really care..the soup looks good..."-I shrugged as I laid back down, staring at my master.

"Alright...I'll just get the pasta..."

Kanan grabbed the phone and made the call, I watched him as I grabbed the tv remote. Once he got off the phone, he got in bed with me and I turned on the TV. "You seem better..."

"Eh heh yeah..." _Oh no, if he thinks I'm all better then he'll take back his jacket and won't welcome me in his embrace, if I try anything he'll just think I'm being creepy._

"Guess I should check your temp..."

"And my breathing?" _Wow that sounded stupid._

"...I guess so." He turned around to face me so I sat up, eyes wondering over every inch of his sculpted form.

He pulled my head closer to his, our gaze were set upon each other. I started to pant again, volunteering to tilt my head down so he could kiss my forehead. I gave a small moan as I felt his lips on me again, I really want us to be a thing.

He pulled back quicker than usual and tilted my head up, his lips became so close to mine.

 _Oh my god he's nearly kissing me! I should lean in and lock our lips just the once, say I was feeling a bit dizzy there's no way he'd be mad then or make any assumptions._

I leaned in closing the space between our lips when the door buzzed, meaning that someone was on the other side. Our eyes widened as we peered into each other's, the door buzzed again and Kanan was the first to move which was to go answer it.

I stared at him, my shocked eyes fell upon his round butt, I stared at it for as long as I could, I wasn't tunes into anything else but how close I was to getting my deepest wish fulfilled.

 **~Kanan~**

My mind was fully on because I could swear Erza was about to kiss me or well I was about to kiss him, but it almost happened.

I opened the door and saw a guy with a tray of food and his friend, who was holding a set of blankets.

"Room service and those extra blankets.."

 _We ordered food?_

"Umm come in?" I stepped aside as the guys went inside, I followed him and looked over to Erza, who was also probably in shock.

I leaned on the wall with my arms crossed as I watched the food guy set everything up. I guess I was a bit more than peeves but I should blame him here just doing his job, but I still want to throw him out of the room.

I went over to Erza, I know what I was trying to do was really bad even if he's finally legal I'm still way older. Erza gaze was straight, which was now at my groin so I squatted down so we were at eye level.

I put my hand to his cheek as we stared in each other's eyes, he looked so tempting, so innocent yet so delicious.

"Erza...are you ok?"

Erza didn't say anything but he slowly rose his hand to my cheek, I smiled and put our foreheads together. I really shouldn't I mean there's someone else here, a complete stranger is not but a foot away.

"Erza..." I finally did what I longed to do for three years, I put my lips to his, it was better than I imagine, my heart was pounding and my blood was rushing.

I pulled away my eyes slowly opened to see Erza's eyes doing the same.

"Master-" I took his lips again this time I didn't hold back, my tongue went into his open mouth and I wrapped my arms around him. My head was tilted to the side as I pushed his back and I didn't pull away from him until we needed air.

I panted as I stared at him, he was panting with me, it was like we were in unison.

"I...'m ...sorry...Erza..."

I panted as I stood up and looked at the food, the guy must've left. I went over to the bathroom and saw that the blankets were on the toilet, I closed the front door and went back to Erza.

I got in bed with Erza, after turning off the lights, I put an arm around him and tried to just get a clear mind again.

I felt Erza shift around.

"Erza?..."

"Th-that.."

"I know it was weird...I'm sorry It won't happen again." _Probably._

I felt an arm over my chest, and I pondered if I should make Erza get naked, sure it'll be weirder and but if I could kiss him and he still wants to be around me, guess getting a bit nude won't hurt.

"Erza...are you still cold?"

"...I guess..."

"We can get naked if you want...we can combine our body heat.."

"...o-okay..." My eyes widened as I felt Erza shift about, I couldn't believe it but I can't let him be the only one naked, I hope he doesn't hate me after words.

I took off my underwear, gasping silently when My hand brushed Erza's member. I discarded the garment and pulled Erza close to me, i could feel his breath on my neck and it prompted my mind to go where it shouldn't.

"M-master.."

"Sorry, I'm being weird I'm uh I'm sorry.."

"No master, it's fine...but can you r-rub m-my b-belly? L-like l-last t-time?"

"Umm well I don't know if that's-"

 _I can't, if Erza presses against me, I'll lose it and he'll never want to be around me again._

"P-please? I helps keep me warm..."

I sighed, if he really wants it, I can't deny him. It's probably the only thing he's gets out this anyway.

"Okay Erza,." Erza turned around and instantly put his body to mine, I thought about what I could do to him. He's pressing his body against mine, particularly his caramel buns against my throbbing member.

My hands trembled as they laid upon Erza's body, one went above to his stomach and the other went under to his chest. I slowly and nervously rubbed his belly, I really have to be in control now more than ever.

I groaned slightly as Erza backed up, I slowly pushed back and I think I heard him moan but that's probably just my perverted wish.

After a while of rubbing Erza, I took a breath to calm myself, I can't stop what I feel but I can get obsessed with his stomach so I don't think of doing anything else.

I stopped and it ran up and down Erza's stomach, I was surprised to find that he was a bit more muscular than I was. I wasn't complaining, it was actually kinda hot, but it did take me by surprise.

"Training has been very kind to you other the years." My voice wasn't shaking as before I could really get into his top half.

"T-thank y-you m-master."

"Are you ok Erza? We...we can break apart if you want."

"What no-o! I uh I've just never been this to you."

"True...how does it feel?"

"Uh um uh..."

"That's ok, your a maturing boy, you're probably feeling several things about this. Just say the word and I'll let you go ok?"

"It's ok m-master...I k-kinda l-like it.."

"...well...that's uh that's -ahem-good, ...I want you to be comfortable .."

"I'm sorry...that was a weird thing to say.."

"No no Erza, don't think that, growing up you realize that you like certain things with certain people, it's all part of growing up..it's all...very weird.."

"What do you mean"certain things"?"

"Umm well uhh that's a wide topic..."

"That's ok, I always love learning things from you."

"Oh god well umm things like uh sex and uh walking and talking together-"

"Like us? We walked and talked?"

"Well yes but uhh on a different level."

"How so?"

"uhh umm well..." _A typical person my age could answer that question just like that but I don't want to lie to him about loving him..but i'm not gonna tell him either.._ "Well you see, we're... master and student, we're not lovers."

"Oh how would things be different?"

 _I wouldn't hesitate to take you nearly as much, then hold and cuddle you for hours on end, for starters._

"Umm well.."

"I mean to say, what if we were lovers? What would be different?"

My entire body came to a sudden halt as I thought about those seriously. _What exactly would be different, yes we'd have sex a bit more often, well anything is more often then Never; but what truly would be different?_

"Well I guess I'd hold you more, like hold your hand or have my arm around you waist, we'd spend more time together...we'd probably take some time just for ourselves but that being said we wouldn't spend all our time together because even couples need time apart to appreciate being together and just to be themselves."

"That sounds nice..."

"It would be...I mean umm but that's just most couples who work well together but it depends on the people themselves.."

"So..what do you think our relationship would be like?"

"Uhh well hmm I don't know...why do you ask?"

"Um heheh I just hmm never been in one before... or know that much about it ..and your my master... I should have a relationship with you first... just ah so I uh know how to hmm yeh know act and stuff."

I bit my lip, I couldn't disagree with that, not only do I REALLY want it to happen but I do know a few things about relationships.

"...okay.."

"Master?"

"I'll do it but are you sure?"

"Yes! I mean I'm always ready...sir."

I held Erza my arms were wrapped around his waist as he was as close as he could be.

"Wanna get intimate?"

"O-okay." I licked Erza's ear as my hands went down to his organ. One hand rubbed his semi hard cock as the other rubbed his full sack.

His moans rang in my ear, and I knew that I probably wasn't going to stop myself, I just hope Erza enjoys it as much as I do.

 **~Erza~**

I closed my eyes once his hands explored down stairs, I couldn't believe we were going to do this. I didn't even try conceal my loans I felt certain that he wanted me to enjoy this.

I panted as my organ grew in his hands, I leaned my head back on his shoulder and felt him press his own cock against my butt. I smiled and moaned, my hands went down to his hips, squeezing them as pleasure rushed through out my body.

Kanan suddenly rolled on to his back, having me rest on top of him where I let out a gasp as both of his hands strokes my fully sized organ. I let out loud and long moans as he quickly stroked me, sending more pleasure than I ever felt before.

I arched my back and my head as I called out his name, I felt another rush of pleasure before it all came to a stop, I panted heavily and felt Kanan's hands rub all over my belly.

All I could do is pant and let my weight rest on top of my master, who soon turned me over and fondled my lower backside. I let out a weak moan as Kanan rubbed my cheeks then let out a gasp as he rubbed my hole.

I held onto Kanan and spread my legs as I let my master do whatever he wanted to me. I gritted my teeth as I felt him push his finger inside me. I grunted as it went in and out of me, it kinda hurt but I trusted my master and just went with it.

I squirmed abit I wasn't familiar with what was happening but I was glad I waited because it was feeling really good.

I started to moan as he easily took his finger out only to drive it in as much as he could. I wrapped my arms around my master's head as I arched my back, moaning louder as he went deeper.

I was surprised to feel him add another finger, I gave off nervous but willing moans as the fingers inside me wiggle around. It was like before it hurt a bit at first but now it felt better than before.

I groaned as the loss of his fingers, they gripped my cheeks before going up my body to my chest.

"Er-erza?..." He pushed me up so we could look in each other's eyes.

"Y-yes master?" I panted as I looked at his face, it was red, just like mine; that's means he likes me right?

"I need to get lotion from the bathroom."

"O-okay..." I tried to hide my sadness, he was leaving me, even if just for a moment. As I watched he go to the bathroom I had a fear that he'd just leave and never come back but that ended when he went into the bathroom.

He came back, I was on my side, rather and waiting to find out what would happen next.

"Erza, I want you to suck me." My eyes widened as he pointed down his cock, I looked back up at him and slowly nodded. Kanan used his hand to push his organ down so it was pointing right at me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a deep breath before opening my mouth. I wasn't scared, well just a bit, but I was also so excited my only fear was that if I did it wrong, he'd leave.

I wrapped my lips around Kanan's cock and caressed it with my tongue, moaning as I tasted him. I slowly swallowed the whole thing, gagging as it reached my throat.

Even if I had any thought of backing down, which I didn't, it would have died when I heard Kanan's moan _. I made him moan, it filled me with pride, I was giving my master pleasure._

I pulled back and bobbed my head each of his moans fueled my ever growing desire. My head went back and forth, getting faster until he put his foot on the bed and took charge.

My master held my head as he slammed is organ down my throat, I moaned and licked the organ as he did so.

Suddenly he pulled away, I panted as I watched his member twitch furiously.

"Turn around Erza, I have to have you now." Through heavy pants I fulfilled his wish, having myself presented to him. I gasped and cooed as he applied the lotion to my hole, the cool substance felt good on my burning bottom.

I moaned as he rubbed it in, I got louder as he entered his fingers inside me again. I grabbed a pillow and hugged it, he added a third finger but it slipped in easily.

Then he flipped my over so that I was on my back.

"I want to watch you as I take you now hold your legs open Erza." I grabbed my ankles and pulled them back, I watched as he lathered up his cock in the lotion then I winced as he poked my hole with it.

I gasped and released my legs once he pushed the tip in. I reached out to grab anything but they fell to the bed, grabbing the sheets as Kanan kept my legs apart.

I bit my lip as he slipped his whole member inside, I panted as I got use to the organ.

"m-master..."

Kanan climbed on top of the bed, he had his legs bent and a wide stance. I watched him eagerly as he pulled out by straightening his legs then thrusted into me by bending them.

I gave a low but short moan as he started a steady pace. I moaned and panted as I watched my master, he seemed like a different person and I can't say that I hate it, that'd be the biggest lie in history.

We stayed like that for awhile, our moans filled room as he thrusted down upon me. Suddenly he slowed down then stopped all together, we both took this time to breathe.

I looked at my master's sweat covered body, It was a sight I never thought I'd see and I really loved it. I panted as I let go of my legs, instantly he grabbed me by my sides and put our bodies together. He held me close and kissed me, I didn't hesitate to kiss him right back.

I wrapped my form around his as he trusted up into me. I had my legs around his waist as he has his hands on mine, bringing me down as he thrusted up, making sure he went as deep as he could.

I had one hand on the back of his head and the other around his neck, I buried my head in his shoulder as countless moans flew out of my mouth.

My whole body was trembling in this new position, I don't know if it was a fear that he'd drop me or if it was just another waves of pleasure, either way he had me calling out his name.

At some point he locked lips with me and put me against the wall, holding my hands above my head.

I moaned into the kiss as he continued to thrust into me but soon he broke away, letting me down gently.

I had my back against the wall and my legs open as my master stood before me in all of his glory. Soon Kanan got on my level, sitting on his knees as he held my legs. He put them on his shoulders before thrusting back into me, I cooed at the re-entry.

Master leaned in, getting close enough to kiss me again as he started thrusting again.

"M-master~ there's ah something I been meaning to tell you~"

"Yes Erza?" Master stopped, letting me catch my breath.

"I-I love you..."

"...I love you too."

 _Eee he loves me! I can't believe it! This really is the BEST DAY EVER!_

We smiled at each other before Kanan started thrusting again, when the room wasn't filled with moans, it was filled with the sound of us kissing each other.

 **~Kanan~**

 _He loves me? Is this in the heat of the moment and he means he loves what I do to him or..does he truly love me?_

I broke away from the kiss and I stared into his eyes, they were beautiful and told me that they needed more. I smiled as I felt the same, our bodies were craving each other.

I dreamed of this moment for years and now that I'm able to do it, I couldn't be happier.

I put Erza on his side and put one of his legs on my shoulder then slowly pushes my hungry cock inside him. We moaned as we interlocked, the feeling of being this close once more brought joy to our minds and bodies.

I held his leg as I thrusted into him, I went nice and steady letting him adjust for a while before getting faster. The sound of skin on skin slapping against each other was barely drowned out by Erza's moans.

I never wanted to stop, seeing Erza like this and hearing everything he cried out was simply bliss, I never want to leave his side again.

I fully exited him only to re-enter, he cried out and a smirk formed on my face, this was worth the wait and so will him being my lover for the rest of my life.

I turned Erza over, having his back on the bed, his face was completely red, like it has been all day, but now he was panting. Erza looked adorable his chest rose and fell with each breath, he was staring at me with an over his forehead and lidded eyes.

I reached out and caressed his cheek.

"I love you Erza...I've loved you for three years.."

"I...love ...you ...too..."

"You're not sick... are you?"

"No..."

I smiled as I spread his legs and entered him again, he moaned as I pulled him into my embrace.

I held Erza's cheeks as I lowered him on to my organ, I loved hearing his cries of pleasure, they went waves of pride and ecstasy through me.

Erza clung to me as I gave him my all, I could feel my body getting ready to blow so I went full force. I leaned back, having Erza on top of me as I never stopped thrusting. Then I has Erza sit up right, he held on to my knees as I made his entire body shake.

With a loud moan I filled Erza with my essence, I gave strong thrusts with each of them spewing my seed inside him. I arched my back and held his his hips with each thrust, forcing his body to take all that I had to give.

After a while my body went limp, trying to recover, Erza was the same from him collapsing on top of me. I held him, and kissed his ear.

"Are...you...ok...Erza?..."

"Y-yes...mas-ster..."

I held my padawan long past since my organism had subsided. Once it passed I flipped Erza over and jerked him until he blew again then we just held each other for an hour or two before falling asleep.

I woke up, I yawned and stretched out, there was a cool breeze in the air.

"Master you're up~"

I turned my head to see Erza, fully dressed and standing by the small table in the corner.

"Erza..."

He walked over to me and got on his knees at the foot of the bed. He smiled as I laid back, rubbing my cheek with his cheek.

"Last night was the best night I ever had, thank you master."

"So do you want to become a thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to me my boyfriend, romantic partner, lover, and such?"

"I want to be all of the above, I want to spend all my time with you." He put his lips on mine and I turned over, I looked into his eyes before kissing him again. I sat on the bed, with Erza between my legs, I smiled as I motioned him to come to me.

He smiled as he slid his body up mine and we kissed, falling back on the bed and fondling each other.

"You know we should go grab some breakfast...later I mean."

"Already did master, it's in the mini fridge~"

"This is going to be the best weekend ever~"

"It already is."

 **The end**


End file.
